The invention concerns a wiper system, in particular for a motor vehicle, according to the general class of the independent claim. The objective of this wiper system is to achieve a course of wiping that is as uniform as possible.
Wiper systems for motor vehicles having controllable wipers have already been made known, e.g., in DE 198 18 173 A1, in which the speed of the wipers is controlled as a function of position and vehicle speed.